


Pandemic

by lufluf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coronavirus, F/F, No major character deaths, Pandemic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufluf/pseuds/lufluf
Summary: The Coronavirus has left death and destruction in its wake after it has mutated due to alien DNA. Supergirl is left powerless as she watches people lose the ones they care about. When will the Girl of Steel be confronted with the mortality of her own friends and family?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Pandemic

The whole world turned to shit at the beginning of the year. It had all started with the spread of a new virus. At first it didn’t seem like such a big deal. The symptoms resembled the flu, only slightly worse. However, it soon became clear that the virus was very prone to mutating when it comes in contact with alien physiology. And now, only a couple of months after the first casesof the new virus had been reported, the world was in complete and utter chaos as the World Health Organization declared it a pandemic. One with an ever rising death toll. The chances of survival nihil. 

Kara helplessly looked down from her floating position above National City at the distressed faces of people who were denied any and all forms of health care, just because there was no more room available. She closed her eyes, the crinkle permanently stuck between her brows, as she heard the wailing of a mother who just lost her son. Supergirl might have been the strongest person in the world, at the moment her shoulders hang defeated. The strength in her body completely useless against this enemy. She counted herself blessed that she yet had to lose someone dear to her to the killer virus. But she knew it was only a matter of days before she, too, would be amongst those who mourned below. 

“Supergirl, are you there?” Alex’s voice crackeled over the comms. Kara took a deep breath to center herself. 

“I am here, Alex. What’s wrong?” 

It was silent for a couple of moments. Then, a heavy sigh and Alex’s voice had never sounded so small. “Could you just come over to the DEO?” 

Fear gripped Kara’s heart and, without replying, Kara rushed towards the not-so-secret-anymore headquarters of the DEO. She fumbled her landing on the balcony, but couldn’t care less about the indents left behind. She didn’t see Alex immediately so she focussed on the sound of her heart. Seconds later, she stood in front of her sister. 

“Alex, what’s wrong?” she repeated her question. Alex looked at her gravely. “Alex, you’re starting to scare me.” Kara chuckled nervously as she played with the sleeve of her suit. 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose with her hands and seemed to struggle with her words. Then her shoulders slumped forwards and sighed heavily. Looking up at Kara, her eyes were filled with sadness and regret. 

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” 

“What? What’s wrong? What are you sorry for?” But Kara believed she already knew the answer, and her heart beat painfully in her chest. 

“The DEO has been infected.” Alex looked away from Kara’s burning gaze, unable to see the grief on her sister’s face. 

“Infected? Are you-” Kara’s voice faltered. 

“Everyone is.” And then Alex fell into her sister’s arms, her composure lost as she sobbed. “We’re all going to die.” 

“No,” Kara gasped, choking on fear, “No, that can’t happen. You can’t die! I can’t lose you. I can’t lose everybody. Not again. Please, tell me it’s a mistake.” 

“It’s not. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Kar.” 

“How long do you have?” Kara sqeeuzed Alex tighter. 

“Not long.” 

A couple of days had passed and Kara had not once left Alex’s bedside. She had seen her sister waste away due to the disease. Her skin was now a sickly pale, bordering on transparent. Her eyes had sunken deeply, the circles underneath a ghastly dark. It had been a little over half a day that Alex had last spoken, had last shown any sign of recognition. She would not have much longer, Kara knew. She had seen enough people succumb to the disease. Another full body spasm had Kara rushing forward to calm her sister down. She made sure she lay comfortably, that she didn’t overheat. That her suffering could at least be reduced slightly until the end. But Kara couldn’t think about the end. Couldn’t bare lose her sister. Or Nia, Brainy, John, Kelly. She couldn’t lose another family. 

Night eventually gave way to dawn and Kara held the cold hands of her sister. Within the hour she would lose her world. Kara could feel it. Alex would die very very soon. Kara didn’t cry, her tears had dried out days ago. 

“I’ll always love you, Alex.” Kara whispered to the sick woman. “I can never repay you for the love and joy you brought into my life after I had believed for so long that I could never be happy again. Thank you. I owe everything to you. I will love you forever.” Kara kissed her sister’s hands and rested their foreheads together. 

She was so lost in the moment that she didn’t hear the approaching clicks of a certain familiar pair of high heels. 

“Ah, there you are.” Lena’s relieved voice broke the quietness. Kara’s head shot upwards. A sudden anger momentarily replaced the all encompassing sadness she had felt for the past week. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kara spat at her best friend turned enemy. Lena just rolled her eyes and walked closer to where Alex lay on a medical bed. Kara jumped up, positioning herself protectively in front of her sister. Lena sighed, annoyed. 

“Supergirl, we do not have time for this.” 

“Agreed, Alex has run out of time and I woudl greatly appreciate it,” Kara’s voice was filled with venomous sarcasm, ”if she could get to spent that time with people who actually care about her.” 

Lena clenched her jaw, the only sign Kara’s words hit home. Instead of replying in kind, Lena just raised one shapely eyebrow and stared down the superhero. 

“If you let me, I could greatly increase the time Alex has left in this world.” 

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat, her heart starting to beat with hope for the first time in a long time. 

“If this is some kind of sick joke-” Kara started to threaten, but got interrupted. 

“It’s not. I have a vaccin. It works.” Lena took out a vial from her purse. The blueish contents slushed around sluggishly. Kara looked at it. If what Lena said was true, then she quite literally held Alex life in her hands at the moment. It was an easy decision to make. She looked up at Lena again. 

“Do it.” 

Supergirl stepped aside to let the Luthor through to save her sister. Lena rushed forwards. From her purse she retrieved a needle. Ripping it from its sanitary cover, she put it in the vial and checked Alex’s arm for a vein. Finding the spot, she put the needle in and pushed Kara’s last hope into her sister’s dying body. 

Nothing happened. 

Another moment passed, and still nothing happened. 

Kara looked accusingly at Lena, who had removed the needle and put a band-aid over the small puncture wound. The woman looked entirely too pleased with herself. When she stood up to leave, she felt a strong hand grasp her wrist. 

“What is it, Supergirl?” She asked coldly. 

“It did not work,” Kara gritted out. 

“It did work. Now if you’ll excuse me. There are others who need the medicine.” Lena ripped away her hand, and Kara let her. Watching her leave, but never straying from her sister’s side. 

The end of the day found Kara standing in front of the Luthor’s appartment door. She adjusted the bouquet of plumerias in her arms and, steeling herself, knocked on the door. Kara heard some shuffling from inside and then the lock turned, door opening, slowly revealing the brunette genius. 

“Supergirl, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Lena questioned. Kara was unsure whether or not she was happily received or not. Lena sounded neither cold nor warm, just surprised. 

“I just wanted to thank you.” Kara held up the flowers for the other woman to see. “Here, I got you these.” 

“I take it the cure worked?” Lena asked smugly. 

“Of course it worked. You already knew it would.” Lena only hummed in reply. They two of them stood awkwardly, both not knowing what to say. Kara couldn’t bare the distance between the two of them anymore. Not with the person that she had been closest to for many years. 

“May I come in?” Kara decided she would give it one more shot to mend their broken relationship. Lena hestitated a moment before stepping aside and opening the door far enough to let Kara through. She closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen. 

“You want some tea?” She asked as she reached into her cupboards. 

“Yes, please.” Kara gave her a small smile. One which Lena returned, and it made Kara’s heart soar with hope. Maybe it wasn’t too late after all. 

“So,” Kara began when the silence had settled between them again for too long. “How did you even manage to make a cure so quickly? I thought it would take months, years even. And that’s with all of the scientific community working on it!” 

Lena grabbed two mugs of tea and placed on the table in front of Kara before settling next to the blonde. Kara felt her heart hammering at the casual proximity. They had been this close to one another in months without any animosity. 

Lena blew on her steaming cup of tea, hands wrapped around it as she tugged her legs underneath herself. She looked adorably comfortable in her soft sweater. 

“It was necessary,” was Lena’s only explanation. 

“Yeah, I get that it was necessary, but that doesn’t change the fact that you basically saved humanity. Again, might I add.” Kara winked cheesily, making Lena laugh softly. Her heart soared at the sound. 

“Yes, well, I didn’t have any time for failure, so I needed to finish it quickly.” There was something about the way she said that that had Kara feeling nauseous. Before she could ask more, Lena continued. “LuthorCorp will be manufacturing the medicine and it will be available in all shops. Soon, this whole apocalyptic horror show will be over.” Lena proudly sipped on her tea, but Kara was still stuck on that one sentence. 

“Lena,” she began, ”what do you mean, you didn’t have time for failure?” Lena tensed at the question. 

“Why does that matter?” Lena tried to deflect. 

“Why don’t you answer it?” Kara insisted. Lena looked away. 

“It really doesn’t matter, Kara.” 

“It does to me.” 

Lena grumbled something incomprehensible. 

“Use your words please.” 

“I got the virus.” Kara gasped in shock. Felt all colour leave her face. Felt her heart stop beating for a moment. Looked at the woman in front of her, imagined her dead, and felt a pain worse than losing her entire world. Kara unthinkingly reached for the woman and pulled her in her arms. To her surprise, Lena let it happen, sinking almost immediately into the embrace. 

“I was so afraid.” Lena whispered brokenly. “I was dying and you weren’t there. I was all alone.” 

Kara held on to her tighter. She kissed her temple over and over again, repeating the same words. 

“You’re not alone anymore. You have me. Always.”


End file.
